Clarke&Bellamy AU's
by DragonsKnightsandHerondales
Summary: A bunch of miscellaneous AU's with Clarke/Bellamy, mostly (probably all) modern. Similar to my other AU's story, these will all be single chapter stories, however if anyone wants me to continue a certain one I'll try to do so if you ask! Thanks for reading


'A mutual friend of ours has this whole vision for their Black and White Photography final and we volunteered to be their models without knowing how sexual this shoot would turn out' au

Clarke burst into the darkened room 15 minutes late. Raven was already there, camera pointed at a blank white sheet that spread across the wall and floor, lights pointed at it, overall a typical photography room.

"Clarke, late as usual!" Raven called over her shoulder.

"Sorry!" She apologized. "I lost track of time."

"It's alright, Bellamy isn't here yet either. Match made in heaven, you two." Raven commented, rolling her eyes before going back to continue to mess with her camera's settings.

"We can start without him though, right?" Clarke asked. "You did want some separate, didn't you?"

"Yeah, a few," Raven said, distracted. After a minute she turned, "Alright, I've got the settings. Stupid camera's so difficult to do anything with, I swear."

"Awesome, where do you want me?" Clarke asked, stepping onto the sheet.

"Clarke!" Raven protested upon seeing her in the light. "I told you to leave your hair _completely_ down!"

"Oh, crap, I forgot, sorry Raven!" Clarke apologized, reaching up and tugging her half ponytail out. She shook her head and ran her hands through her hair a few times. "Better?"

"Yeah, but let me fix it," Raven replied, motioning for Clarke to come to her. She sighed and did so, allowing Raven to settle Clarke's wavy hair just the way she wanted. "Okay, perfect."

"Okay, _now_ where do you want me?" Clarke asked, going back to stand on the center of the sheet again.

"Back up a step or two," Raven said, looking through her camera. "Good. Okay, now pout."

"What?" Clarke asked, surprised.

" _Pout_ , Griffin," Raven ordered. Clarke rolled her eyes, but did her best to pout and seem sad. It was hard when all she wanted to do was crack up.

"Can't you think of something sad?" Raven finally scolded. "I can see your eyes laughing!"

"Sorry, sorry! I've got this, I swear," Clarke said, taking a breath. She tried her best to think of sad things, and of things she wanted but would be refused, anything to bring out her pout. After a minute or so of this, Raven looked up from the camera and smiled.

"Much better, thank you!" She said enthusiastically. "Now give me a sexy look. Like I'm the hot guy at a party you're ready to jump on and take home." Before Clarke could do or say anything though, a figure came out of the dark behind Raven. He was fairly tall, muscular, with dark and messy hair and (from what she could see) dark eyes. In general, good looking and practically what Raven just described. She'd seen Bellamy before, but didn't remember him ever looking so hot.

"Damn Clarke that was fast, I wish you would respond that way to all my demands," Raven muttered, snapping photos. Clarke focused again, looking at Raven and glaring.

"I don't think that's your best encouragement Reyes." The man said, laughing.

"Bellamy! Took you long enough." Raven frowned, straightening. "Don't criticize me! I'll do whatever it takes!"

"Let's just move on to your little project, huh?" Bellamy suggested, moving towards Clarke and into the light.

"Whatever. Bellamy, you should know Clarke. Clarke, Bellamy." Raven introduced, gesturing appropriately. "And now, for the next hour or so you two are my monkeys!" Raven cackled and Clarke and Bellamy shared a slightly concerned look. Bellamy shrugged and Clarke just shook her head.

"Clarke, you can take a break, I want some single shots of Bellamy first," Raven said, waving Clarke aside. Clarke moved away and sat on a stool behind Raven. "Alright, Bell, give me your puppy dog eyes, the ones that I always yell at you for." Bellamy sighed but obeyed, eyes widening as he pouted. Clarke had a feeling his pout was ten times as effective as hers ever would be, and was jealous.

"Alright, sexy stare," Raven ordered.

"Do I have to?" He said sheepishly.

"Oh come on Blake, I made Clarke do it. And besides, I know you have one. I've seen it with my own eyes." Raven said, hands on her hips. "Just think about some hot history chick or something." Clarke couldn't help but giggle.

"Hot history chick? Raven, you would think you would be better at this by now." Clarke said when they looked at her, still laughing a little.

"Bellamy likes history!" Raven argued as Bellamy rolled his eyes. "Now quit it! I said I'll do what it takes! I should have chosen more cooperative models, jeez." Clarke was silent then, and satisfied herself with watching Bellamy. His pout had been cute, but his stare was cutting and sharp (and that smirk was something), and Clarke had to admit it was hot.

"Great! That should be perfect for my single portraits." Raven said. "Get back in there Clarke, I want you two together for the rest. Oh and bring the stool, I'll want it later." Clarke followed her instructions, carrying the stool into the picture and setting in on the centered tape X on the ground.

"So, what are we doing exactly?" Clarke asked, sitting back on the stool as she waited for instructions.

"Patience, monkey!" Raven answered. As Clarke watched she brought out a step stool, then unhook her camera from its tripod. "Alright, get the stool out of the way for now. I want you both laying on the ground on your backs, opposite each other. So, you know, your heads are in the same place." Clarke rose an eyebrow but did as ordered.

"What kind of face are we making now?" Bellamy asked, sounding regretful as he laid his head beside Clarke's.

"Turn your faces away from each other and angst, or pout. Or both. I'm going for more angst though." Raven instructed, and they followed them, posing as Raven shot from above. "Hm, good… something's wrong though…" She trailed off, thinking. Finally, her face lit up and she said, "I got it! Bellamy strip."

"What?" He asked, confused, as he sat up. Clarke's eyebrows shot up, and she looked at Raven, who was completely serious.

"Just your shirt will work, relax." Raven amended. "Just take it off." Bellamy shook his head and sighed, but yanked his shirt off. Clarke's first impression of him had been muscular, and wow was that proven right. Clarke was seeing him basically upside down, but she could still tell he had serious muscle. _Why does he have to be hot,_ Clarke thought. It was going to be a long hour, she knew. There was no way she wouldn't get distracted by him.

"Happy?" Bellamy asked as he laid back down.

"Yup! Now it won't show up in the picture!" Raven replied cheerily. After a minute she spoke again. "Cool, now face each other and… I don't know look sexy and loving."

"You have such a way with words, Raven, truly," Clarke said as she turned her head and met Bellamy's eyes. She was surprised by how dark they were. Dark and beautiful. They swallowed her whole.

"Both of you raise your outside arm, it'll help frame the photo," Raven said, breaking Clarke's thoughts. She did as asked, clearing her throat as she shifted. She almost jumped when Bellamy's fingers brushed her stomach, but was able to stop herself.

"Okay you're good. Leave your shirt off though Bell, sorry." Raven said after she got some more photos, not sounding in the least bit sorry. Clarke sat up quickly and ended up brushing Bellamy's stomach with her fingers. She felt his soft shiver, and stood quickly.

"What else do we need to do?" Clarke asked Raven, brushing imaginary dirt off herself, not meeting either of their eyes. She heard Raven back up a few steps, and the camera shutter, and looked up confused.

"No, don't move!" Raven protested. "Oh never mind, too late. Moment gone."

"What moment?" Clarke asked, still confused. Raven rolled her eyes and said, "Nothing, just the way you two were interacting. It was cute. I'll show you later if you want." Clarke looked at Bellamy to see if he was as confused as she was, but he was looking away, rubbing his neck. _Okay, weird,_ Clarke thought.

"What next Reyes?" Bellamy asked, clearing his throat.

"Bring the stool over, Clarke you'll sit." Raven said, smiling. She sure was having a lot of fun ordering them around. Clarke brought the stool back onto the sheet again and sat, feet crossed and hands on the back of the seat as she leaned back as far as she could, tilting her head to the ceiling.

"Where am I?" Bellamy asked, standing next to Clarke.

"Clarke stay just like that! You're such a great model sometimes." Raven said. Clarke's eyebrows shot up as she remembered not 15 minutes earlier and Raven's criticism. "Bellamy stand behind her, put your hands on her waist and look down at her." Clarke felt his hands move hesitantly around her waist, and then his head blocked the ceiling. She smiled at him encouragingly, which he returned.

"Oh, good! Smile!" Raven said as she snapped some photos. "Bell, step closer, don't be shy." Clarke heard Bellamy's almost imperceptible sigh, but he did as asked, coming as close as he could with her head leaning back.

"Okay, Clarke sit up and only tilt your head back a little, and look up. Like you're trying to see him, even though you won't be able to." Raven ordered. Clarke shifted, rolling her neck before getting into the position Raven wanted. "Lean into him Clarke. Really you two are so shy sometimes." Clarke resisted the urge to roll her eyes and leaned back against Bellamy, his arms tightening. After a minute Raven let them move.

"Okay, time to move on from the cute stuff and get real." Raven wiggled her eyebrows at Clarke's slightly alarmed look.

"Define real, Raven" Bellamy said (was it just her or did he sound concerned too?).

"Oh crap, I knew I was forgetting something! I never gave to guys the details about my shoot, did I?" Raven asked sheepishly. "My bad. Too late now though, and you guys can do it anyway."

"What are we doing, exactly?" Clarke asked, relenting with a sigh.

"Not much, just some sexy poses," Raven said, not meeting Clarke's eye. "Oh, and, uh, I'm gonna need you to take your shirt off too Clarke."

"What? Seriously?" Clarke protested.

"I'm sorry, but yeah I'm serious." Raven answered.

"Some warning might have been nice," Clarke grumbled and she turned away and pulled her shirt over her head, thankful that she was wearing a plain and cute black bra. "You better get a god damn A+, you hear?"

"Yes ma'am!" Raven answered. "Now go hug Bellamy."

"What?" Bellamy and Clarke asked at the same time, confused and surprised.

"Well, not hug exactly. But, you know, wrap your arms around each other." She explained. Clarke rolled her eyes and approached Bellamy, who was already standing in the frame. She hesitated, then wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hands meeting behind his neck. His arms encircled her waist, and even though both their gestures were intimate, there was still space between them. Raven scoffed, walked up to them and pressed on both of their backs until they were pressed together, skin to skin. As she stalked back to her camera, Bellamy met Clarke's eyes, strong and reassuring.

"The quicker we obey, the quicker this'll be done," He said quietly, and Clarke nodded in agreement.

"Quit frowning!" Raven ordered, clearly growing impatient. "Give each other a sexy stare. Bite your lip or something, I don't care." They did as asked, although Clarke rolled her eyes first.

"Get closer, stand on your toes or something Clarke." Raven told her. Clarke did so, balancing on her toes and leaning more into Bellamy to stay that way. She shot him an apologetic look before switching back to her "sexy" stare, losing herself in his dark eyes.

"A little closer!" Raven said. Bellamy huffed and leaned down a little, so close that their noses brushed. "Now kiss!" Clarke and Bellamy both turned to glare at Raven simultaneously while the girl laughed and snapped some more photos of them.

"Yeah, I know, I'm hilarious," Raven said when neither of them spoke. "I got enough of that pose, you're good." The two released each other, and Clarke shivered at the lose of the body heat. That and the fact that she had almost wanted to kiss him. Almost _had_.

"I'm getting a drink," Clarke announced, heading towards the door.

"Clarke, wait!" Raven stopped her as she opened the door. "Your shirt!" Raven grabbed the shirt and ran after Clarke, who had paused outside the door. Clarke tugged the cloth on quickly, then stalked down the hall to a drinking fountain.

"Clarke are you angry with me?" Raven asked her as she followed. "I meant to warn you it was going to be sexy, really I did. But I mean, you probably would have agreed anyway, right? So it doesn't matter."

"I'm not mad, Raven. Just surprised." Clarke answered with a sigh. "Some warning would have been good, but yeah it's fine."

"Oh good," Raven said, relieved. "There is no way I would be able to find another person with as much sexual tension with Bellamy as you. It's making for a _perfect_ shoot."

"Sexual tension?" Clarke asked, crossing her arms and not sure if she should be offended or not.

"Yeah, don't deny it. It's there. I expected it from you, but Bellamy? He's such a nerdy puppy dog half the time that this is more than I ever could have hoped for!" Raven gushed excitedly.

"Okay, then," Clarke said slowly, doubtful. "We should get back. Get this over with already."

"Okay! Come on!" Raven said, leading the way back down the hall, practically bouncing.

No less than 10 sexy poses and an hour later, Clarke was hot (damn that small room), tired, hungry, and turned on. Clarke wasn't sure if she had been disappointed or not when her and Bellamy had put their shirts back on.

"Are we done yet?" Clarke whined, unable to stop herself. Clarke and Bellamy had just done a standing pose, both facing the same direction with Bellamy behind Clarke. Her head had been leaning back against his shoulder, and his arms were wrapped around her as he stared at her hungrily. The look had sent shivers down her spine, prompting her to ask her question.

"Just one or two more poses, I promise guys." Raven answered, smiling encouragingly.

"What else could there possibly _be_?" Bellamy asked incredulously, arms releasing Clarke, who turned to look at him.

"I just need a few more spontaneous ones. We can go back to cute if you guys really want, but I was thinking more sexy…" She trailed off, then shrugged when the other two looked at her. "Just do anything really."

"By "do anything", do you mean we can walk out of here and be done?" Bellamy suggested, smirking. Damn that smirk. Clarke had seen it too many times and it just got hotter every time.

"Come on, Bell! Just one more I promise!" Raven pleaded, bottom lip coming out in a pout.

"One more and we're done? Just one? Then that's it?" Bellamy asked, shifting hesitantly.

"Yes, I swear." Raven answered, nodding vigorously.

"Fine, what do you want us to do?" Bellamy asked resignedly. Raven hmm-ed, thinking, camera at the ready. Clarke, thoroughly done and unable to resist anymore, grabbed a fistful of Bellamy's shirt (ignoring his shocked look) and pulled him close, planting an emotion filled kiss on his lips. It didn't take long for him to reciprocate, and they were soon sharing all the overflowing emotions. Anger, drowsiness, bliss, passion, craving. Oh did she crave him. He tasted as good as she had thought he would, and his strong hands on her back, pressing her closer, were better than she had been imagining throughout the hour. Finally she broke off, out of breath, and rested her forehead against his for a few moments, eyes shut.

"You better have gotten that Reyes. It won't be happening in front of you again." Clarke said, finally opening her eyes and looking at the other girl, who was beaming at them.

"Oh, I did, don't worry." She replied. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, sure, it was for you." Clarke gave a small laugh, then looked back at Bellamy, who was smirking at her.

"What?" Clarke finally asked when he still didn't say anything.

"Nothing. I'm just glad you finally kissed me, so I didn't have to." He replied, still smirking. Clarke rolled her eyes, but before she could say anything he leaned down and kissed her again. This kiss was softer, but just as passionate. They were pressed as close as possible, and may have kissed longer had Raven not cleared her throat.

"Yeah, that's nice and all, but I need that sheet. So you'll just have to have sex elsewhere." Raven said bluntly, finishing packing her camera away and raising an eyebrow at the pair.

"Raven!" Clarke protested, appalled. "Gross!"

"Oh like you didn't think about it," Raven scoffed. "No scat. I believe both of your rooms have beds."

"Raven! Some thanks we get, jeez." Bellamy said, untangling himself from Clarke and taking her hand. He pulled them both towards the door, but Clarke paused.

"I'm serious about that A+, Raven!" Clarke said. "And I want to see every picture you use!"

"No duh," She replied. "Get outta here already!" Clarke stuck her tongue out and let Bellamy drag her away and down the hall.

"I know Raven suggested sex, but I'm starving," Clarke said as they walked. Bellamy laugh and replied, "Me too. Food first, then?"

"Sounds great," Clarke nodded. As she let him lead the way, she couldn't help but wonder if this hadn't been Raven's plan all along. Either way though, she didn't mind.


End file.
